O Resgate de Liebe Reeditado
by Pipe
Summary: Reedição da fic de 11 anos atrás: a deusa do tesão é sequestrada. Por quem? Quais os motivos? E agora, quem poderá salvá-la? (Esta fic serviu também para justificar o ódio dos asseclas de Ares contra Shaka e Mu em Desafio de Chronos). Enjoy it.
1. Prólogo e Introducao

**O RESGATE DE LIEBE**

**NOVO PRÓLOGO **

Em 21/06/2003 eu resolvi me aventurar a escrever uma fic de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco atendendo a pedidos dos meus fãs que não curtiam Dragonball. Eles disseram que se eu sabia escrever DBZ daquele jeito, o que eu não faria com Saint Seiya. Bom, essa primeira fic foi a PIOR fic de Cavaleiros já escrita. Nada a ver, nenhum personagem tinha coerência com o anime e foi de um mau gosto atroz em questão de sexualidade exagerada. Então, eu resolvi reeditá-la. Não vou tirar a antiga do ar, para poder haver comparações e porque eu quero guardar as reviews de 11 anos atrás. Deem uma olhada na introdução, em que eu digo que odeio o Afrodite. Mal sabia eu que seis meses depois eu me apaixonaria por ele...

**INTRODUÇÃO (OU EXPLICAÇÕES)**

Este é meu primeiro fic de CDZ. Eu preciso explicar que eu só li três mangas de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, nunca vi um anime, seja na TV ou em OVA e estudo mitologia grega desde os dez anos de idade... O pouco que eu sei, pesquisei na internet. E sinceramente, não me conformo que minha deusa favorita, deusa da sabedoria, que já nasceu de armadura e lança da cabeça de Zeus, tenha se transformado nessa garota mimada e muitas vezes fraquinha que necessita de tantos cuidados... Enfim, CDZ é ótimo, confuso de vez em quando mas ótimo.

Os deuses aqui são os originais do Olimpo, com nomes em grego. Se alguém não os conhece, vou dizer os nomes de quem "convidei" para o fic:

_ Afrodite (chamada pelos romanos de Vênus) – deusa da beleza, casada com Hefaístos e amante de vários deuses e mortais. Isso nunca foi raro no Olimpo.

_ Hefaístos (também conhecido como Vulcano) – deus da forja, capaz de fazer tudo, desde os raios de Zeus ao escudo de Atenas, casado com Vênus, mas como ta sempre ocupado...hmpf! quem não cuida...

_ Ares, nem vou apresentar. Deus da guerra, blá-blá-blá, amante de Vênus, pra quem não sabe...

_ Hermes, (o Mercúrio), mensageiro dos deuses, dos viajantes, dos ladrões, o Leão Lobo do Olimpo. Não havia nada que ele não soubesse... Maior entregador de Zeus para Juno.

_ Deimos e Phobos, generais de Ares, na astronomia os satélites do planeta Marte, o horror e o medo. (da onde veio a palavra fobia...)

_ Eros, deus do amor, romântico e carnal. Mas pra ter graça, tomei a liberdade de tirar o poder carnal dele e transformei em outra deusa. Liebe, a libido. Que o Olimpo me perdoe...eheh

_ Hélio, deus do sol, que deixei com o nome de Apolo, pois ele é mais conhecido assim. Tem dicionários que dizem que Apolo é um e Hélio é outro. Mas o carro do sol é um só, e já tem a Aurora antes, então não dá pra ter três deuses da luz do dia...

_ Ártemis, ou Diana a caçadora, deusa da Lua e cheia de torturar os homens que tentam namora-la. Quer ficar virgem, cada um com seus "pobremas" mas ela é uma deusa chata.

OUTROS PERSONAGENS CONVIDADOS.

_ Afrodite, cavaleiro de Peixes. Eu não sou fã dele, mas eu precisava de um toque de graça... O estereótipo do gayzinho "so cute".

_ Milo, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Meu ídolo, do meu signo.

_ Camus, cavaleiro de Aquário. Também preferido...

_ Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem. Porque ele é o preferido de cada nove em dez deuses...

_ Mu, cavaleiro de Áries, porque ele é o cara.

_ Ikki, de Fênix, porque ele também é o cara.

_ Shiryu, de Dragão, porque sim, oras.

_ Shun, de Andrômeda, porque Fênix não viria sem ele.

_ Hyoga, de Cisne, porque eu precisava dele...

_ Seiya, de Pégaso, porque senão não tem história... Saori não viria...

_ Shina e Shunrey, porque precisávamos de uns rostinhos participações muuito especiais...

E agora chega de lero. Vamos começar a história!


	2. Inicio

**O RESGATE DE LIEBE – INÍCIO**

Cena 01 – OLIMPO:

Ares, senhor da guerra, está sentado, olhando pra Terra, ruminando idéias sinistras. Lá embaixo está tudo tão tranqüilo, um tédio. Tava na hora, mais que na hora dele agitar as coisas um pouco...

Afrodite, deusa da beleza, passou, bela e perfumada e não resistiu à vontade de mexer com ele (tem gente que não tem noção do perigo...):

_ Parece entediado, querido...

_ Hunf!

_ Grosso!

_ Hunf!

_ Você é um mal-amado, Ares. Precisa se divertir mais.

_ Minha idéia de diversão é diferente da sua, bibelô.

_ Sei... no fundo, no fundo, o problema é o mesmo. Você não tem aonde descarregar a tensão, então quer fuder com o mundo todo. – E Afrodite riu da própria piada indecente.

Ares não pôde deixar de sorrir com o canto da boca...

_ Quer dizer que meu problema é sexo?

_ Oras, se você amasse alguém, seus pensamentos seriam só para ela, seus esforços seriam para satisfaze-la e não teria tempo para a guerra. Vê só a terra sossegada... meus filhos Eros e Liebe tem trabalhado muito e... Ares! Ares, seu grosso, você me deixou falando sozinha? Grosso! Mal educado! Mal amado!- e Afrodite bateu os pés no chão, irritada.

Mas o deus da guerra já estava longe, alcançando seus aposentos e convocando seus assessores: Deimos e Phobos.

_ Sim, mestre. – os dois se inclinaram – Quais são seus desejos e suas ordens?

_ Se lembram de Brutal?

_ Quem consegue se esquecer dele? É um maníaco psicótico – Deimos arregalou os olhos – Só pensa em foder e comer, muitas vezes devorando depois de transar, como uma maldita aranha.

_ Por onde ele anda?

_ Preso em algum lugar ermo. Mas a gente pode descobrir se essa for a sua vontade. – respondeu Phobos.

_ Sim, essa é a minha vontade. Tenho uma missão em duas partes pra vocês: encontrar Brutal e traze-lo. Depois raptar Liebe e coloca-la sob a custódia dele.

_ Uau! Mas se raptarmos Liebe, acaba o tesão no mundo.

_ Exatamente. E sem tesão, as pessoas vão ficar entediadas, depois irritadas, vão acabar brigando e poderemos controlar o ódio delas pra começar uma guerra das boas... ou várias...

Os olhos de Phobos e Deimos brilharam de satisfação. Curvaram-se novamente e foram disfarçadamente cumprir as ordens de Ares. Ele voltou para onde estava, vendo Afrodite beijar seus filhos. A mera presença de Liebe já fazia o ambiente ficar elétrico e nem mesmo os deuses eram imunes ao seu efeito. Quando eles saíram, Ares abraçou Afrodite por trás, acariciando um seio com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra puxava seu quadril e encontrava um lugar por dentro da túnica.

_ Oh, o grande deus da guerra consegue pensar em outras coisas às vezes...

_ Quem resiste muito tempo à deusa da beleza, bibelô? – disse ele, meio irônico. – Aquele seu marido está por perto?

_ E se estivesse? Faria diferença pra você, querido Ares? Não me faça rir...

_ Claro que faz diferença... o perigo me excita muito mais... venha.. vou lhe mostrar a arte da guerra em fazer amor...

CENA 02: BRUTAL E LIEBE:

Não foi fácil para Deimos e Phobos encontrarem o local de exílio de Brutal. O simples mencionar de seu nome arrepiava até os seres mais malignos. Brutal era um filhote de ciclope que sofria de priapismo e compulsão. Tinha que se satisfazer constantemente. Afinal o encontraram nas planícies geladas da Groenlândia e o doparam, pra poder traze-lo. Escolheram uma ilha afastada onde o jogaram, com comida suficiente até trazerem Liebe.

_ Essa mudança brusca de temperatura vai enlouquece-lo mais um pouco...

_ Oras, o frio deixava ele amortecido. O calor vai "aquecê-lo"...

Riram malignos. Depois, Phobos fez um bico:

_ Como vamos pegar a deusa Liebe?

_ Qual o problema?

_ O tesão irradia pelos poros dela. Vai nos distrair se chegarmos perto.

_ Do mesmo modo que pegamos Brutal. Só que desta vez, não vamos usar sua mira excelente. Vamos dopa-la em seus próprios aposentos. Desacordada, estaremos imunes aos seus efeitos.

_ E prende-la na jaula de cristal. Já testou a indestrutibilidade do negócio?

_ Já. Nenhum golpe, nem daqueles cavaleiros gays de Atena pode rompe-la. Só por dentro. E a deusa Liebe é sensível. Mais de 24 horas sem sexo já começa a enfraquece-la.

CENA 03: SHAKA

O cavaleiro de Virgem estava em posição de lótus, altamente concentrado, até levitando.

Todos ao seu redor sentiam e sabiam que ele não deveria ser incomodado em hipótese alguma...

Mas a "hipótese alguma" não incluía quando se ouvia o baque do corpo dele caindo no chão e um berro de "NÃÃÃOOO!" cruzava todo o santuário. Milo, que estava na casa de Escorpião correu e arriscou uma espiada. Ao ver Shaka estendido no chão, desacordado, entrou para ajuda-lo. Camus e Mu vieram atrás para ver o que tinha acontecido. Carregaram Shaka para a cama, colocando uma bolsa de gelo no galo de sua cabeça.

_ O que pode ter acontecido?

_ Algo suficientemente grande para transtornar a meditação de nosso amigo...

Depois de alguns minutos, Shaka gemeu, abriu os olhos (coisa incrível!) e tentou se sentar na cama. Teve uma tontura e se deitou novamente.

_ O que houve, Shaka? – perguntaram três cabeças inclinadas sobre o loiro.

_ Algo terrível, que quebrou o equilíbrio delicado do universo.

_ O que, exatamente? – quis saber Milo.

_ Eu... eu não sei o "exatamente". Mas é uma ameaça... Sinto a falta de algo no ar...

_ Ameaça a nossa pequena deusa? – perguntou Mu

_ A todos nós que respiramos nesse mundo...

_ Ta feia a coisa... – resmungou Milo

"Tem cheiro de Ares... mas ele não se atreveria... ou se atreveria?" pensou Camus, balançando a cabeça para o pensamento ir embora.

_ Precisam de ajuda? – Afrodite de Peixes colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

_ Agora, Frô? Onde você estava?

_ Na praia. Mas o mar não estava pra peixe... – riu ele, depois mordeu o canto da boca.- Foi sério? Shaka parece mais desbotado que de costume.

Milo deu uma risadinha, enquanto todos sentiam o cosmos do cavaleiro de Virgem aumentar...

_ Xii, ele já melhorou... Vamos, antes que ele nos mande ver o paraíso antes do dia marcado... – e Mu foi empurrando todos pra fora.


	3. O sumiço da deusa

O RESGATE DE LIEBE – CAPÍTULO 02

(A SEMANA, LOGO DEPOIS DO SUMIÇO DA DEUSA)

CENA 01:

Afrodite, cavaleiro de Peixes, sábado à noite:

Afrodite tinha contrabandeado um belo bofe pra dentro da casa de Peixes, após uma breve conversa no bar do porto. Um belo rapaz marombado, cujos beijos e carícias tinham acendido o fogo do cavaleiro. Só que agora ele se sentia um rojão molhado. Não sentia tudo aquilo e seu "companheiro de aventuras" jazia adormecido. Nem o bofe parecia tão disposto quanto antes. Irritado, Afrodite explicou ao rapaz como sair do santuário escondido, desejando que ele sumisse logo. Assim que o bofe se foi, Frô se deitou na cama, chorando de raiva e frustração. Olhou de relance para seus altares às deusas Atena e Afrodite e sentiu um aperto no coração: "Será que eu fiz algo que as desagradou e elas estão me castigando?" Com uma das mãos cobriu os altares com rosas, com outra acendeu os incensos. ...Mas prestando atenção, descobriu os outros no santuário. Milo estava ensinando truco a Camus, Shaka estava meditando e Mu dormindo. "Num sábado à noite? Zeus! Será que é uma epidemia? Será que estamos todos doentes e nem sabemos?"

CENA 02:

Hyoga, acampando com Shina:

O loiro cavaleirinho de Cisne também estava preocupado. Tinha passado meses tentando convencer Shina a sair com ele e agora que finalmente consentiu em ir acampar com ele, já fazia três dias que eles tinham pescado, percorrido trilhas, conversado à luz do luar e... mais nada. E nem era por falta de oportunidade. Simplesmente eles se olhavam e a coisa não virava. Hyoga ficava preocupado: "será que eu sou gay? Porque será que eu não fico mais excitado perto dela? Será muita ansiedade? Depois de três dias?"

CENA O3:

Shiryu e Shunrey, lua de mel no Havaí.

Shiryu deitado na rede, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, tinha as mesmas preocupações de Hyoga. Tentava descobrir o que estava errado ali. Já tinha levado Shunrey para nadar, esquiar no mar, ver cachoeiras, onde o Elvis passou, assistir shows de danças típicas, mas faltava alguma coisa... Olhou para o mar, onde ela saía, bela em seu maiô azul. Shunrey espremeu seus cabelos negros e acenou pra ele. Shiryu acenou de volta e suspirou. Faltava alguma coisa, com certeza.

CENA 04:

Reunião no Olimpo.

A deusa Afrodite estava quase histérica. Eros chorava copiosamente. Liebe tinha sumido e o mundo resvalava no caos. Os amantes se olhavam sem saber o que fazer. Atena subiu para vê-los. Hefaístos abanava a esposa:

_ Você sabe, né, Atena. Se os amantes não sabem o que fazer, sobra tempo vago. Cabeça vazia, oficina de Hades.

"Ou de Ares." – pensou Atena/Saori, enrubescendo ao lembrar que há uma semana Seiya não lhe dava nem um beijo, e ela pensou se tratar de uma fase de enfastio do namorado... O caso era realmente sério.

_ Precisamos de ajuda, Atena – soluçou Afrodite. – Senão o mundo acaba.

_ Sim, claro, com toda certeza. Alguém tem uma pista?

_ Um dia desses estava eu no carro do Sol – disse Apolo, se aproximando. – E os cavalos se assustaram com um grito inumano. Parecia Brutal, aquele ciclope psicopata.

_ Aonde?

_ Numa ilha solitária no Pacífico.

_ E não é normal ele ficar confinado numa ilha?

_ Sim, na Groenlândia.

Saori/Atena arregalou os olhos, com certeza hora de convocar os cavaleiros. E Hermes se aproxima:

_ Alguma novidade?

_ Sim, meus espiões não voltaram da tal ilha.

_ Acha que Brutal os devorou?

_ Tenho certeza. O que eu acho incrível é não sentir o cosmo de Liebe em parte alguma.

_ Aonde vai, Atena querida?

_ Tomar providências.

_ Cuidado, sim?

_ Oras, Hefaístos. Prudência e sabedoria são prerrogativas minhas, se esqueceu? Mesmo como mortal, eu sei disso...- e riu baixinho.

Mas o riso morreu assim que ela desceu ao santuário. Não poderia arriscar o pescoço de nenhum de seus cavaleiros e também não poderia deixar o mundo mergulhar no caos. Brutal... só o nome já inspirava terror.


	4. O Resgate

O RESGATE DE LIEBE – CAPÍTULO 03

CENA 01: SANTUÁRIO

Saori convocou os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze no santuário. Shiryu pediu uns dias pra Shunrey. Não estava acontecendo nada, e ela podia esperar num local lindíssimo. Shina deu dois dias pra Hyoga, depois ela iria embora. Afrodite ao ver Atena, se ajoelhou, os olhos cheios d'água:

_ Que foi, Afrodite?

_ Eu a ofendi de alguma maneira, minha senhora?

_ Não que eu saiba, Peixes. Porque pergunta?

_ Ahn? Ah, por nada... me desculpe o incômodo... – e levantando-se foi se sentar à mesa com os outros, pensativo. "Então foi com minha xará..."

_ Bem, eu reuni todos aqui porque estamos no meio de uma crise. Raptaram Liebe.

_ Queeem? – gritou Seiya.

_ A deusa do tesão – resmungou Milo – Por isso tudo parece um tédio só.

Afrodite e Hyoga arregalaram os olhos e suspiraram. Frô agradeceu às deusas por não estar sendo castigado e Hyoga ficou aliviado por não ser gay. E os dois olharam para Shiryu que havia ficado vermelho de repente. Todos se lembraram que ele estava em lua de mel. Saori pigarreou levemente. Toda a atenção se voltou pra ela de novo.

_ Um pouco de ação então. – comemorou Seiya.

_ Menos, meu caro. – suspirou Atena.- O local mais suspeito onde devemos começar a procurar é uma ilha no Pacífico Sul.

_ Belas praias...- comentou Shun

_ É o local atual de confinamento do ciclope Brutal.

Mu soltou um "ai" abafado e Shaka se remexeu na cadeira. Shun se inclinou pra ele "sabe de quem ela está falando?" e recebeu um "shh" como resposta.

_ Brutal, pra quem não conhece é um pequeno monstro, perigoso, que sofre de priapismo e compulsão.

_ De quêêê? – gritou Seiya quase levando um tabefe de Milo- Saori, por favor, pode falar na minha língua?

_ Compulsão é a vontade de comer sem ter fome. Priapismo é uma doença que mantém uma ereção por horas a fio... – explicou Mu, na sua santa paciência.

_ Doença boa essa... E porque esse tal aí é perigoso?

_ Porque ele costuma transar com as pessoas até esgota-las, já que ele não se cansa fácil depois as devora. – resumiu Camus

Os garotos de bronze arregalaram os olhos e assobiaram longamente. Milo sorriu. Mas logo o sorriso se desfez às próximas palavras de Saori:

_ Dividi vocês em quatro grupos. Afrodite e Shun vão ficar aqui e defender o santuário de qualquer surpresa, juntamente com os cavaleiros que por aí estão... Camus e Milo vão até a Groenlândia descobrir como Brutal saiu de lá ou quem o levou. Mu e Shaka vão até o Olimpo verificar se há alguma pista interessante por lá, que Hermes não tenha visto.

_ E nós? – Seiya perguntou, levando um chute "de leve" de Milo. – Perguntar não ofende...

_ Vocês vão até a ilha, COM O MÁXIMO DE CUIDADO, descobrir se Brutal está lá sozinho.

Milo esfregou as mãos no rosto:

_ Odeio frio. Deveriam os pivetes ir pro freezer e deixar os adultos encararem o Brutal.

_ Imagino como você quer encarar o Brutal, Milo – provocou Seiya, passando por ele.- De costas, né? – e saiu correndo.

Demorou uns segundos pra cair a ficha em Escorpião. Ele ficou roxo de raiva quando entendeu. Mas já era tarde... Saori já estava despachando os grupos.

_ Hermes me arrumou esses talismãs de teletransportes pra vocês. Usem com sabedoria... Me mantenham informada de tudo o que acontece, ok? E vocês nada de ações impetuosas, certo, Seiya?

_ Certo, chefa – Seiya bateu continência com dois dedos na testa.

Milo ainda estava resmungando e Hyoga olhando emburrado para os cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião quando Saori teve um "insight":

_ Mudei de idéia. Milo, vá com os meninos. Hyoga, acompanhe Camus. Não quero ninguém reclamando que pegou pneumonia por minha causa. Shiryu, você vai ser o chefe dessa equipe. Não deixe os impulsivos se meterem em encrenca, sim?

_ É mais fácil convencer Caronte a deixar passar as almas no seu barco sem pagar... – riu Shaka, dando a mão a Mu, que concordou com a cabeça. Milo mostrou o dedo médio disfarçadamente pra eles.

_ Ninguém merece. – suspirou Shiryu. – O que a gente não é obrigado a fazer por uma lua de mel decente. Pajear os delinqüentes... Todo mundo preparado?

Camus deu a mão a Hyoga e logo estavam no ex-exílio de Brutal. Shaka e Mu logo estavam no Olimpo e os outros deram as mãos e foram para a ilha. Afrodite olhou para Shun e suspirou: "Que bom. Vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada e nem tesão eu tenho pra aproveitar com esse chuchuzinho... Que desperdício..."

Na Groenlândia, Camus e Hyoga procuraram algo estranho naquele deserto branco.

_ Vejo um pontinho negro...

_ É uma zarabatana...- explicou Camus

_ Não é pra atirar dardos venenosos?

_ Ou cheio de remédios pra dormir. Quem levaria Brutal?

_ Dois desaparecimentos... devem estar relacionados, senão é muita coincidência... e eu não acredito em coincidências...

No Olimpo, Hermes só confirmou o que Atena já tinha dito: Brutal foi mudado de lugar sem que nenhum dos deuses tenha ordenado e que seus espiões tinham sido devorados... Shaka e Mu deram uma olhada nos aposentos de Liebe. Shaka comentou em voz alta:

_ Sinto que algo maligno esteve aqui.

_ Sim. Algo maligno que perdeu um broche horroroso.- respondeu Mu.

_ Você disse broche? – Shaka virou a cabeça para a palma da mão de Mu.- Hmm, um esqueleto segurando uma foice. Que horror. É de dar medo.

_ Horror... medo...

_ Deimos e Phobos... o sujeito, a ação e o motivo. Vamos para a ilha?

_ Vamos sair daqui e avisar Atena primeiro...

_ Oh, não. Daqui vocês não vão sair assim...

Shaka e Mu olharam para Deimos e Phobos e abriram um sorriso caloroso.

Na ilha, Milo e os garotos se viram na frente da jaula de cristal de Liebe.

_ PUTZ! Que manha! Rebentamos o vidro e salvamos a deusa. O tesão volta pro mundo e o Shiryu pára de estressar... – disse Seiya já elevando o cosmos pra um golpe.

_ Não é bem assim. Primeiro, que essa merda não é de vidro, é de cristal, muito parecido com aquele muro do Mu. Depois que a gente tem que se livrar daquele ali... – e Ikki apontou o ciclope correndo na direção deles.

_ Por Zeus! Que susto! De onde você saiu, Ikki? - gritou Seiya.

_Aquilo é o Brutal? Todo mundo elevando o cosmos que ele vai... – gritou Shiryu, mas não pode terminar a frase.

Brutal pulou, algo como o Incrível Hulk, no meio deles, jogando cavaleiros pra todos os lados e pegou Seiya pelo pescoço. Ele só não foi estuprado na hora porque a armadura não deixou, mas Brutal lançou-o de encontro a uma rocha, na ânsia de racha-la. Os outros se recuperaram e resolveram ataca-lo, todos juntos. NADA! O ciclope continuava em pé, rosnando, ereção em riste, pronto pra avançar neles novamente. E foi pro lado de Milo.

_ Epa! Eu não sou chegado não, rapa! Sai fora, monstrão! – e atirou pra se livrar.

Shiryu parou em frente a caixa, analisando. Seiya atirou nela, provando que Ikki estava certo, quando o golpe voltou na direção dele, que só precisou abaixar para acertar Brutal que estava atrás.

_ É o muro de cristal de Mu mesmo, em forma de caixa.

_ Como vamos nos livrar dele, primeiro? – perguntou Shiryu, correndo de um lado enquanto Milo corria para outro.

_ Temos que tirar o corpo dele no chão. Deve ser um desses ciclopes que tiram sua força da terra. –explicou Milo

_ Que terra?

_ De Géa, a terra onde você pisa. – Milo continuou explicando e correndo, junto com os garotos, um pra cada lado, confundindo Brutal.

_ Quer saber? Cansei dessa brincadeira de piques! – gritou Ikki, parando de repente. – Vôo da Fênix.

_ Pegasus rolling crash! – gritou Seiya parando ao lado dele.

Os golpes combinados arremessaram Brutal pelo ar até a praia. Antes que ele caísse, Milo e Shiryu combinaram os seus e o jogaram no mar. Na água, a luta foi um pouco mais complicada, mas a força do ciclope não era a mesma. Num derradeiro esforço, Brutal se livrou dos cavaleiros e quis voltar pra praia, mas Ikki o derrubou de joelhos na orla e repetiu o mesmo gesto do ciclope quando eles chegaram. Como ele não usava armadura nem mesmo calças, ficou à mercê do irritado cavaleiro de bronze.

_ PQP! Que falta que faz meu tesão agora! – berrou Ikki, puxando Brutal pelos cabelos. – Esse mane ia provar do próprio remédio, pra ver como é bom estuprar os outros.

Nem bem acabou de desejar isso, uma onda de energia varreu a praia, como uma lufada de ar fresco. Tudo pareceu ganhar vida, até o adormecido membro de Fênix.

_ UHU! É agora! – e meteu no rabo do ciclope com fúria, de uma vez. Brutal uivou, mas não conseguiu se livrar do cavaleiro.

Após Fênix se aliviar, todos elevaram os cosmos e explodiram Brutal.

Seiya e Shiryu voltaram para junto da jaula enquanto isso. Encontraram Camus e Hyoga no meio do caminho, que lhes contaram alguma coisa.

Shaka e Mu derrotaram Deimos e Phobos no quarto da deusa e arrancaram informações preciosas dos servos de Ares. Sabendo que a jaula de cristal se partia por dentro, se teleportaram para dentro dela. Liebe estava enfraquecida pela falta de alimento, mas muito mais pela falta de sexo. Ao ver os cavaleiros, antes que estes elevassem o cosmo para arrebentar a caixa, ela lançou seus últimos suspiros de tesão neles. O plano inicial foi por água abaixo, os cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem só pensavam em se despir e dar à deusa o que ela queria. Um grande e delicioso orgasmo que liberou energia suficiente para destruir o cristal e se espalhou pelo mundo. Quando Camus e Hyoga chegaram, eles estavam no segundo round.

_ Então viemos procurar vocês...

Ikki se aproximou com Milo e ouviu o final da conversa.

_ Essa não! Os folgados comem a deusa e eu o ciclope? Porra, isso não é justo. Vamos desfazer essa injustiça.

Milo o acompanhou, sem discutir. Dessa vez, Fênix estava coberto de razão. Camus, Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu resolveram voltar e dar as notícias para Atena. E avisar que alguns cavaleiros iriam demorar um pouco, para fechar a missão com chave de ouro.


	5. Tudo esta bem quando acaba bem

O RESGATE DE LIEBE – CAPÍTULO 04

CENA 01: OLIMPO:

No Olimpo, Afrodite, a deusa, respira aliviada. Ares resmunga, com vontade de enviar Deimos e Phobos pra Hades torturar, mas se ele manda tem que explicar porque e Atena não o entregou como mentor da encrenca. E além disso, dez dias sem sexo foi um saco! Devia haver outras maneiras menos chatas de conquistar o mundo... E foi atrás da deusa da beleza, mesmo sabendo que Hefaístos estava na área. Proibido é mais gostoso.

Ártemis discutia com Apolo, seu irmão.

_ Por mim, o mundo continuava sem tesão. Sobrariam muito mais garotas virgens para o meu culto.

_ Fala sério, deusa do gelo. Sem tesão até a caçada ao luar perde a graça. Quer saber? Falando em caçada, eu vou à caça. Dez dias foram uma eternidade de abstinência, obrigado. – e beijou o rosto da irmã.

CENA 02: SANTUÁRIONo santuário, Afrodite de Peixes enchia os altares de Atena e Afrodite com rosas, acendia incenso e se ajoelhava no meio, agradecendo pelo tesão de volta e pedindo um bom bofe pra compensar os dez dias de jejum. Apolo ouviu as preces de Afrodite e pensou consigo: "porque não?" e desceu ao santuário de Atena, bem na porta da casa de Peixes. Bateu à porta e ouviu um "já estou indo" cantado. Ao abrir e se deparar com aquele deus grego (literalmente falando) Afrodite fechou os olhos, fez uma rápida prece de agradecimento às suas deusas (para divertimento de Apolo, que só sorriu) e convidou-o para entrar.

CENA 03: HAVAÍ -Shiryu voltou para a praia e Shunrey não estava mais lá. Foi procura-la no chalé e chamou da porta da sala. Ela respondeu do banheiro e logo estava na frente dele, vestida só com os cabelos negros. Ele se sentiu estranhamente quente e elétrico. E muito bem. Finalmente tudo se encaixava nos devidos lugares. Ou iria.

CENA 04: HYOGA E SHINA:

Chamando pela amazona, Hyoga teve medo de que ela não tinha esperado. Mas ela respondeu da piscina natural de uma cachoeira ali perto. Ao ver suas roupas espalhadas pelas pedras, seu membro latejou na hora, provando que tudo estava no seus devidos lugares. Hyoga tirou as roupas e mergulhou, beijando Shina. E tudo o mais foi só alegria.

CENA 05:A ILHA

Shun já estava preocupado. Ikki não voltava mais da tal ilha. Afrodite, a deusa, também estava irritada. E mandou Liebe largar os rapazes de Atena e voltar. Então Shun pediu para Saori e levou Seiya, Camus, Afrodite e Aiolia para resgatar os cavaleiros. Aiolia resmungando:

_ Foram as piores férias que eu já tive. Não deu pra namorar, não tinha tesão pra nada, e ainda perdi uma aventura dessas. Agora eu só vou pra buscar os farristas...

_ Sabia que se morre disso também? – brincou Camus, enrolando um esgotado Milo num lençol.

_ Não me incomodo de morrer assim.- gemeu Milo – Ai, vai devagar que eu to todo dolorido.

Shun estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ikki parecia mal nos braços de Seiya.

_ Eu to bem, Shun. Que saco! Só to meio amortecido.

_ Shaka parece pior – disse Aiolia, erguendo o loiro, que nem falava nada.

_ Ah, ele foi o preferido de Liebe, O querido dos deuses, seja Buda ou a deusa do tesão. – riu Milo.- Deve ter transado o suficiente para três reencarnações.

_ Isso porque essa tal deusa não me conheceu- disse Aiolia, enciumado. – Ela só ia me querer se eu estivesse por perto. Acha que ela iria resistir a um pedaço de mau caminho feito eu, moreno gostoso?

_ Ah, ia, caro Leão. A deusa gostava de olhos claros e de gente que esconde o leite, feito esses dois aí... – e Milo esticou o lábio, mostrando Mu e Shaka. – Você não vai acreditar se eu te contar do que eles são capazes.

Mu, no colo de Afrodite, nem conseguia abrir os olhos, quanto mais rir. Sorriu desejando um bom banho quente e cama. Mas pra dormir.

E todos desejavam outra aventura tão gostosa quanto essa.

_**Escrito a primeira vez em dois dias (21 e 22 de Junho de 2003) Reeditado em 2 horas (18 de Setembro de 2014)**_


End file.
